


A Small Break

by Remotes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remotes/pseuds/Remotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and Nozomi decide that they deserve a small break for all of their hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Break

The sweet tongue that suddenly invaded her mouth came as a shock to Eli. One minute she was working on student council paperwork, the next, she’s making out with Nozomi who decided it was a good time to straddle her lap. The tongue in her mouth wasn’t unwelcome. Far from it actually. Eli craved Nozomi almost constantly, but at the moment they had a lot of work to finish and, as much as she’d rather fool around with her girlfriend, they had more important matters to attend to.

With all of her strength, Eli forced her mouth away from Nozomi’s. She almost gave in to resume kissing when she saw the cute pout the other girl sported, but she stood firm with her decision and gave Nozomi a stern look.

“Nozomi this isn’t the time and place for us to be doing this.” Eli scolded. Even though she could feel herself becoming aroused, she knew that this was very inappropriate to do at school.

“But Eli… We’ve been working so hard the last few weeks.” The pout stayed in its place. “Don’t you think we deserve a small break?” Her arms wrapped around Eli’s neck and she started to grind against Eli’s groin. A small smirk graced her face when she felt Eli continue to harden beneath her.

Eli contemplated the situation. They had been working hard for the last few weeks, seeing as the school year was coming to an end, and they hadn’t had many breaks between student council work and Muse practice. Come to think of it, they hadn’t been intimate in a while either. Sixteen days to be exact and Eli couldn’t stop herself from getting harder just from thinking about how she took Nozomi on her bed that night.

Her resolve cracked. “All… All right, but we have to make this quick. We really need to get this wor-”

Nozomi’s lips never let her finish her sentence as her girlfriend’s tongue demanded entrance once again. Their tongues danced and they continued to grind against one another. Soon they were moaning into each other’s mouths and their hands started to wander each other’s bodies. They had almost forgotten how good it felt to be intimate.

Hands groped at Nozomi’s large breasts in great need, but were left unsatisfied due to the layers of clothing that were making it hard to feel anything. 

The two girls broke apart with heavy breaths as their chests heaved. Nozomi removed Eli’s hands from her chest and halted her grinding as well. Nimble hands began unbuttoning her shirt and her eyes never left Eli’s as she watched as blue eyes trailed down her face to her neck and stopping at her breasts that were covered in a blue lace bra. She removed her shirt and tossed it to the side. Her hands then reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, but she paused.

“Is this what you want Elichi? Do you want me to take this off?” Nozomi asked as seductively as possible. She wanted to drive her girlfriend crazy.

“Yes. Please.” She tried to stop herself from begging, but failed miserably. Eli was desperate to see her favorite breasts again and almost came as they were revealed to her. Nozomi couldn’t help but laugh at the aroused face in front of her. No matter how many times Eli saw her toppless, she acted as if it were her first time.

Hands reached out again and this time they were met with soft and supple flesh. Hard nipples brushed against her palms as she continued to squeeze two beautiful breasts.

Grinding resumed and their mouths were once again melded together. One of the hands on Nozomi’s breasts slowly trailed down her body between her legs. The hand made its way underneath the pleated skirt and into slightly damp blue panties. Her middle finger lightly stroked around Nozomi’s entrance without going inside. She teased the outer lips and felt her fingers become coated in the other girl’s wetness.

Nozomi’s own had reached under Eli’s skirt and gripped her through her underwear. Her fingers moved against the hard length and stroked from the base to tip over and over again. Every once in a while she would only rub the head and she gained a bit of satisfaction when Eli couldn’t control her hips from canting up. The normally in-control president was no match for her deft hands.

Moans echoed off the walls of the student council room, but neither paid much mind, too focused on the pleasure. Nozomi let off a particularly loud moan when Eli’s finger found her clit and started playing with it lightly.

Nozomi soon decided enough was enough and stood up from Eli’s lap. The blonde girl was about to protest, but soon Nozomi was back on top with her ruined underwear somewhere behind her.

Before Eli knew it, her skirt was pushed up out of the way and her underwear was shoved down. A sigh of relief left her lips as her length was finally exposed and not uncomfortably confined in her tight underwear. Her sigh quickly turned into a groan as she felt Nozomi move against her, coating her and lubricating her length.

When Nozomi was satisfied with the lubrication she positioned the head at her entrance and slowly sank down. It was a bit of a tight fit and she took a few moments to get use to the largest part being inside her before slowly sliding down until their thighs were touching. She needed time to get adjusted to being completely filled after going without Eli for a while.

Beneath her Eli was a quivering mess. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and her eyes were tightly closed. It took all of her power not to finish when she first entered Nozomi and the tight warm walls squeezing her from every angle were all she could focus on. Her hands moved to Nozomi’s hips and gripped them tightly when the girl on her lap involuntarily squeezed around her.

Nozomi brought her hands up to Eli’s face and tilted her head back down. Eli’s eyes opened and they both looked into each other’s as confirmation that this was something that they both wanted. They continued to look into each other’s eyes as Nozomi slowly started to move up and down.

Their lips met in a sensual kiss as they slowly rocked against each other, but it soon became too slow of a tempo for them. After not being with each other for so long, pleasure consumed them and they began frantically moving against each other, desperate for release. Greedy hands returned to Nozomi’s breasts and they pinched and pulled at the hard nipples.

The door to the room suddenly opened and Eli broke from the kiss. Over Nozomi’s shoulder she saw Nico’s surprised and disgusted face. She panicked for a moment, realizing that they never locked the door. Even though classes had ended it was not uncommon for people to stop by the student council room. Nozomi was oblivious to the intrusion and pulled Eli back into a kiss. Nico and the unlocked door were quickly forgotten.

Neither of the girls heard a voice mutter “I can’t believe this keeps happening to me” and the sound of the door closing.

Eli was close to her breaking point. She was close to finishing, but wanted Nozomi to come before her. She reached down and used her thumb to rub her clit once again. Nozomi let out a loud moan and soon fell over the edge with Eli right after her.

Nozomi’s stiff body slumped against Eli’s with both unable to move. Eli’s hands rubbed her bare back as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. It wasn’t long until Nozomi was able to move and she lifted herself off of Eli’s lap. She already missed the feeling of having her lover inside her, but knew that their fun time was over and that they needed to get back to work.

She cleaned herself up a bit before locating her missing clothes. Eli hadn’t moved from her spot and was still trying to recover from her intense orgasm. No sex for sixteen days really messed with her stamina. Nozomi made her way back to her girlfriend when she was completely dressed and leaned to whisper into the girl’s ear.

“It’s time to get back to work.” Her soft voice was enough to bring Eli out of her post-sex daze.

Eli stood up and had to brace herself against the table. Her legs almost gave out from beneath her. When she could stand properly she began to fix her appearance as well and clean the mess between her legs.

“I can’t believe I let you convince me to have sex at school. We can’t do this again, Nozomi. It’s highly inappropriate.” Eli was a bit disappointed in herself for not being able to resist her girlfriend’s charms yet again.

Nozomi waved her off. “That’s what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. Do you want me to continue?” Her smug and knowing look let Eli know that she would never win against her girlfriend.

“Okay okay I get it.” She sighed as she sat back down to continue the paperwork she was working on. “We also owe Nico ice cream again.”

Nozomi let out a sound of agreement. “So that was who came into the room! I wish I could have seen the look on her face. This is, what, the third time this month she’s seen us? I’m beginning to think she wants to walk in on us.” She laughed at the look of horror on Eli’s face.

“Knock it off. I’m sure we’ve scarred her for life.” Eli responded. 

“Or she finds it really really hot.” She tilted her head as if lost in thought. “Just imagine it. Walking in on your two extremely sexy friends in the the heat of passion. Watching their bodies moving against each other and moaning as they reach their climax together.” She paused. Eli wasn’t looking at her, but she was hanging on to every word she said. “You make some especially sexy noises Elichi.”

The room felt hot as she listened to Nozomi describing something dirty so casually. “That-that’s enough of this talk. Get back to work now. We need to make up for the time we spent on our break.”

The vice president settled back into her own seat, feeling satisfied that she riled Eli up, and began working again. It was as if nothing happened in the room. The only evidence of their escapade was their lightly flushed skin and slightly wrinkled clothes. They worked in silence for a few minutes before a sly smirk appeared on Nozomi’s face. 

“Maybe we can pay her back by inviting her to join us next time.”

“Nozomi!”


End file.
